Atlesian Knight-200
The Atlesian Knight-200, otherwise known as the "AK-200", is a line of advanced Atlesian android foot soldiers and the successor to the Atlesian Knight-130. Appearance These androids possess a more slender, humanoid appearance than their predecessors. They are clad in white armor, with their black robotic workings visible underneath. Their armor is thin at the midsection, neck and joints, but their chest and legs appear well-protected. They are often seen with their rifles slung diagonally across their backs. When under the control of Cinder Fall's computer virus, their helmets and bodies light up with a red glow. In their next appearance in Volume 7, the AK-200's helmets began to glow a blue light over the black visors. In ''RWBY 3'', they are seen wearing white tuxedos. History These androids are first seen in "A Minor Hiccup", where General James Ironwood presents them to a crowd as the soon-to-be-released successors to the AK-130. They kick down the older models and subsequently pose and imitate Human actions as the crowd cheers and Ironwood extols their advantages. The androids were first deployed in Vale during an incursion by a large number of Creatures of Grimm that entered through an abandoned railway tunnel leading to Mountain Glenn. Large numbers were deployed from Atlesian VTOL gunships in "Breach", assisting in the battle against the Grimm. They are later tasked with taking an apprehended Roman Torchwick into custody. After Ironwood is appointed head of security by the Vale council, these Androids can be seen patrolling the Vytal Festival fairgrounds and Amity Colosseum. In "It's Brawl in the Family", several AK-200s are part of Winter Schnee's escort. Qrow Branwen destroys two of them with ease to get her attention. In "Fall", along with two human soldiers, several AK-200s run onto the Amity Colosseum battlefield to apprehend Yang Xiao Long after everyone sees her break Mercury Black's leg without provocation. In "Destiny", two androids guard Team RWBY's dorm while General Ironwood talks to the group inside. The Knights were later employed in "Battle of Beacon" to protect civilians evacuating the stadium and fighting Grimm in the streets of Vale and the Beacon courtyard. However, a virus created by Cinder's Faction was employed by Roman on his stolen airship, causing the Knights to go rogue and begin attacking civilians as well as the defending forces. Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee are forced to destroy a large group of them at Beacon, while Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen clear the rogue machines from the streets of the city. The androids on board Ironwood's transport aircraft also betray him, causing his ship to spiral out of control and crash. However, Ironwood survives the crash and soon reappears to destroy his own rogue machines. The last androids were presumably shut down when the controlling airship was destroyed. Notably, the last images to leave Vale before the collapse of the Cross Continental Transmit System was footage (recorded by Mercury Black) of Atlesian Knights attacking innocent people indiscriminately. In addition to the information blackout caused by the collapse of the CCT, this caused a great deal of mistrust to develop between the various Kingdoms. Features and Capabilities The AK-200s are armed with handheld rifles of the same type used by their human counterparts, rather than their predecessors' built-in firearms. While they are not terribly accurate with these weapons, they can be a threat in large groups by saturating targets with fire. Aside from rifles, the AK-200s possess straight built-in blades along their forearms which they can use in melee combat. According to RWBY: Amity Arena, AK-200 models were also more intelligent than their predecessors. They can be deployed by free-fall airdrop from Atlesian VTOL dropships, dropping roughly ten per ship directly into contested areas. In combat, they are quite effective against the Grimm, and are seen killing lesser Grimm such as Boarbatusks and Ursai, though they usually require superior numbers to prevail. However, they are no match for a skilled Huntsman or Huntress. Qrow easily destroys two with his bare hands and very little effort, while Blake and Weiss eliminate dozens of them with ease. Trivia * Originally, the AK-200's helmets were going to have digital faces, emoting through emoticons. The World of RWBY: The Official Companion Page 152 References Category:Robots Category:Enemies Category:Technology